Cooler than me
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Une fille qui se déclare d'une façon très éléctro et assez original. Un peu brutal et direct, notre tombeur national, le très convoité Sirius Black va-t-il répondre positivement ? Ou est ce seulement une demande qui n'attends pas de réponse ? Venez lire c'est une song fic à partir d'unr de mes chansons préférées. J'attends vos avis.


_**Cooler than me**_

Sirius et James, en une magnifique matinée de dimanche, marchaient tranquillement inconscients de ce qui allait bientôt leurs tomber dessus. Au détour du couloir, une fille sortie de nulle part les arrêta, ses cheveux bruns chocolats lui tombant en cascade bouclée dans son dos ses yeux vairons habillés d'une lueur malicieuse, en main un micro typiquement moldu. Une musique retentit et les garçons se retrouvèrent assis sur des chaises apparues mystérieusement. On entendit soudainement une voix suave qui n'appartenait qu'à la mystérieuse apparition.

« If I could write you a song and make you fall in love I would already have you wrapped under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me. »

Les garçons se regardèrent mutuellement ne sachant pas à qui la jeune fille s'adressait. Il était de notoriété publique que James était en couple avec Lily Evans depuis bientôt un mois et il filaient le parfait amour. Il déduire que c'était pour Sirius toujours libre de tout attachement.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Sirius, donnant confirmation aux Maraudeurs. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil puis les laissa retomber donnant un sens au paroles qu'elle chantait.

« You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say hey or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me »

Elle enchaîna plusieurs pas de danse rapides, complexes et en parfait accord avec la musique. Elle se re-concentra sur le micro en marchant vers Sirius avec une démarche féline de mannequin.

« You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
And you wear them around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise »

Arrivant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se retouna brusquement le frôlant de ses boucles chocolat, en claquant ses talons sur le sol en pierre de couloir. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, fixant Sirius presque insolemment et au moment où celui-ci voulut parler elle repris le cours de la chanson recouvrant de sa voix les instruments.

«Shh I got you all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows  
Who you even are, who you think that you are»

Sirius la regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte empreint d'admiration et d'incrédulité. Elle le regardait lui souriait de temps en temps mais enchaina rapidement la chanson ou plutôt le monologue qu'elle lui adressait. Les pas de danse complexese, et sa aisance à les faires rajoutait à l'admiration des spectateurs tout autant Sirius que James.

« If I could write you a song and make you fall in love  
I would already have you wrapped under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say hey or remember my name  
And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brows switching in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh I got you all figured out  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows  
Who you even are, who you think that you are»

Elle fixa Sirius lui faisant ainsi remarquer par l'intermédiaire de ses paroles qu'elle l'avait cerné, et compris, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait.

« 'Cause it sure seems ('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt (That you got no doubt)  
But we all see (We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds (Clouds)»

Dans ce paragraphe elle faisait clairement allusion de ce qui s'est produit cette année, sa fuite ses problèmes, tout. Elle avait même remarqué qu'il n'avait plus la tête sur les épaules ce que seuls ses amis avait pu percevoir. Elle l'intriguait. Elle finit alors la chanson en douceur.

« If I could write you a song and make you fall in love  
I would already have you wrapped under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say hey or remember my name  
And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me…»

Elle attendit que les instruments se taisent complétement et se retourna continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était. Au moment où Sirius allait l'interpellait, elle devança et jeta par-dessus son épaule.

Léana Kurting, Serdaigle 6ème année. Si tu veux me parler ma porte t'es grande ouverte Black.

Elle lui sourit,sourir qu'il lui rendit et disparut laissant ancré en lui son regard de miel et de d'acier. Sirius se dit alors que jamais il n'avait rencontré une fille comme cela et qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer. James lui était encore sous le choc mais n'en demeurait pas moins fasciné par cette jeune Serdaigle.


End file.
